Pantxo Nequoia
Wild Pantxo(VNEM016) was born in a wild mob sometime before 2009, possibly in 2008 or 2007 or earilier. His mother may have been the dominant female of the group or a sbordinate female lucky enough to keep her litter. His father was either the dominant male or a roving male from another group, possibly from one of the nearby habituated groups. Pantxo was able to survive to adulthood and like all adult males, he took to roving. He came across one of the Kalahari Meerkat Project's groups that had recently all it's adult natal males had left. Nequoia Pantxo was First Seen in October 2009 when he joined the group named Nequoia and became the dominant male. With no adult males within the group, Pantxo found it easy to join the group and established dominance, something rare for a signal rover to do. The former dominant male VNEM002 was believed to be the son of the dominant female. The dominant female was VNEF001 and she soon got pregnant, most likely by Pantxo. In December she gave birth but the litter was lost. VNEF001 died and another female named Kaluha became the new dominant female. Pantxo was unrelated to her so he accepted her as his new mate. Another female named Kikka gave birth in February 2010 to three pups. Pantxo may or may not be the father. Kaluha soon became pregnant but she lost her litter to Kikka. In May Kikka aborted her litter so no new pups were added to the Nequoia. Kaluha finally gave birth on July 2010 to VNEP024, VNEP025 and VNEP026. Kaluha aborted her next litter possible fathered by Pantxo. Kaluha abort her next litter possibly fathered by Pantxo, while her sister Kikka was pregnant. Kaluha ad Kikka aborted their next litters in August 2011. Within that same month Pantxo and the eldest males in the Nequoia had their work cut ot for them when a large group of Aztec males visited the Nequoia looking for females to mate with. Pantxo and his suborinates were able to see off the roving males. Finally Kaluha got pregnant again and the father was most likey Pantxo since he was able to chase away the rovers. Kaluha gave birth in September 2011 to VNEP34, VNEP035 and VNEP036. The Pandora Mob formed near the Nequioa and became their new rivals. After their first encounter with their new rivals in November, Pantxo has forced to guard his family from the Pandora rovers in December. After first he seemed successful and Kaluha became pregnant again, however she lost her litter to VNEF026 who was most likely pregnant from one of the Van Helsing males from the Pandora. Sadly in April Kikka, Kaluha's younger sister, died to TB possibly contracted it from a rover. Pantxo also was looking sick and soon he succumbed to the disease in April 2012, leaving Kaluha without a mate and the Nequoia without an unrelated dominant male. Pantxo fathered three succeful litters with Kaluha. Links Nequoia Mob Kaluha Nequoia Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Nequoia meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats